Echouer ne veut pas dire laisser tomber
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Smaug a réussi à sortir de l'or liquide et s'apprête à se venger sur les hommes, mais Thorin n'a pas l'intention de laisser son ennemi partir, pas sans se battre, peu importe l'issue de ce combat...


**Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le Hobbit, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière.**

**(Le titre est très mauvais, je sais, mais si jamais vous aimé ce qui suit et que vous avez mieux, je suis ouverte aux suggestions )**

**C'est ma vision de ce qui aurait pu arriver dans la grande salle d'Erebor après que Smaug ait réussi à sortir de l'or.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et il y a une fin "alternative" que j'ai imaginé qui viendrait s'y ajouter... Mais je ne sais pas du tout si je ne préfère pas celle-ci.**

**Je ne possède pas _Le Hobbit_ et ses personnages.**

* * *

Dans l'imposante salle, les nains, guidés par Thorin, venaient de couler le grand dragon Smaug sous de l'or.

« Tout est finit » pensait Balin, « nous avons gagné ». Mais il laissa bien vite tomber le faible sourire qui s'était hissé sur ses lèvres : le cracheur de feu venait de jaillir de son bain doré. Il criait à la vengeance, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler vers la ville voisine, cette même ville qu'il avait autrefois détruite et qui avait à nouveau aujourd'hui aidé les nains, toute son attention fut porté sur autre chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Balin et Bilbon hurlèrent à l'unisson dès lors qu'ils virent Thorin, leur roi, se dirigeant vers le dragon, l'humiliant d'injures avec pour seule défense : son écu de chêne.

« Reviens et bats toi ! Tu n'es qu'un simple lézard volant ! Tu es lâche et tu as peur ! Viens de battre s'il te reste un rien de bravoure ! »

À ces mots insultants, les yeux brûlants du dragon fixèrent le roi. N'importe quel soldat aurait été pétrifié sur place devant ce monstre, mais pas Thorin, non, lui, Thorin écu de chêne, fils de Thrain n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté d'avancer un peu plus vers la bête. Il était maintenant au pied du bassin d'or où se trouvait Smaug quelques secondes auparavant.

C'est alors que Balin comprit, quand Thorin se tourna brièvement vers eux et qu'il leur fit un clin d'œil, Balin su. Il avait un plan. Un plan précis en tête. Risqué, incertain mais audacieux.

Il cria aux autres nains d'aller lui chercher quelques ingrédients nécessaires à une nouvelle préparation. Thorin voulait attirer le dragon dans l'or, pour tenter une seconde fois de l'y enfermer. Mais cette fois, Balin aurait sa potion. Une mixture qu'il avait souvent utilisé dans cette forge : elle permettait à l'or de refroidir en quelques secondes. Smaug ne pourrait pas s'en échapper cette fois.

Bilbon aussi semblait avoir comprit alors qu'il observait de loin, à l'abri derrière une colonne, Thorin et le dragon qui avançaient l'un vers l'autre.

C'est là qu'on pouvait voir à quel point ces deux êtres se haïssaient. La rage dans leurs regards, la fureur dans leurs cris. Bientôt Smaug était à hauteur du nain. Il avança ses griffes, Thorin parvint d'abord à les éviter mais la deuxième fois il ne put. Il se retrouva projeter dans les airs et manqua de chuter entièrement dans le bassin aux reflets jaunes. Heureusement pour le roi, seules ses bottes avaient été plongé dan le liquide. Certes cela diminuait grandement sa mobilité mais au moins il était entier.

Puis les nains arrivèrent avec les composants demandé par le nain à la blanche barbe, qui commença aussitôt sa préparation.

De son côté Bilbon guettait toujours Thorin : il était désormais en très mauvaise posture. Que pouvait-il faire face à un dragon ? Mais il devait seulement lutter encore un peu, bientôt Balin aurait finit.

Puis le jeune hobbit sentit une nouvelle vague de peur l'engloutir. Le roi des nains venait de recevoir un nouveau coup de patte, et cette fois, il plongea complément dans le bassin d'or. Bilbon ainsi que le reste des nains, qui avaient également assisté à la scène, pensèrent d'abord que Thorin n'allait pas se relever et ils se préparaient tous à descendre, pour l'aider. Mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Le fils de Thrain se redressa, couvert d'or liquide et leur hurla de ne pas le rejoindre.

Mais à peine eut il finit que cette fois-ci ce furent les dents de Smaug le terrible qui se dirigèrent vers lui, acérées comme la plus fine lame des elfes. Le roi fit un mouvement rapide et parvint à placer l'écorce qui enveloppait son bras dans la gueule du dragon. Il ne savait par quel miracle cela put maintenir la mâchoire de son ennemi ouverte.

« Balin ! Hurla-t-il. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Mais soudainement le hobbit eut un doute et tourna la tête vers Balin :Thorin envisageait de solidifier le dragon dans l'or en usant d'une potion qui le figerait quasiment instantanément. Mais avait-il planifié de pouvoir en sortir avant ?

Le doute fut horrible et se propagea bientôt parmi le reste de la compagnie. Tous voyaient très bien que Thorin faiblissait peu à peu sous la force de Smaug. Il n'y avait que peu de possibilités, Thorin pouvait céder et être tué par le dragon, ou être solidifier avec lui sous l'or. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, aucune d'entre elles n'évoquaient l'option qu'ils auraient tous souhaité : Thorin sortant de l'or, et survivant.

Son plan avait peu de chance de fonctionner lorsqu'il avait lancé, et oui, il était très courageux, Balin avait déjà noté tout cela, mais ce que ni lui, ni le hobbit, ni les autres nains n'avaient réussi à prendre en compte c'est qu'il impliquait un sacrifice. Si un seul d'entre eu avait eu connaissance de cette implication, il se serait sans hésiter interposé. Empêchant le roi de faire un tel acte.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Les jambes de Thorin se fléchissait et son écu de chêne commençait à craquer.

« Balin ! Cria à nouveau le roi. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Pour une fois et une seule, je vous demande d'agir ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision, il n'y plus de marche arrière possible. Il faut que vous avanciez, vous tous ! »

Le nain à la barbe blanche regarda la préparation qu'il tenait dans ses mains, lui seul pouvait décider de la suite. Même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement qu'une seule option était valable. À cet instant il détestait le roi. : l avait agit dans leur dos, comment avait-il pu faire un tel choix à lui seul ?

« Balin ! »

Le dos du roi était maintenant encore plus courbé, encore une minute comme cela et il céderait.

Bilbon prit alors, à la grande surprise de la compagnie, la défense du roi.

« Balin ! Il faut agir vite ! »

Réalisant enfin qu'il devait faire ce qui devait être fait, Balin jeta sa potion dans le bassin d'or qui trônait dans la grande salle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'or devienne complètement solide, emprisonnant alors à la fois, leur roi et ami, Thorin écu de chêne et son ennemi Smaug le dragon.

Mais Bilbon, fut une nouvelle fois perplexe, avait-il rêvé ou avant d'être pétrifié le roi l'avait-il remercier ?

C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu attendre de la part de Thorin. Rarement il l'avait entendu remercier quelqu'un. Et si aujourd'hui il l'avait fait jamais il ne le saurait. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, le hobbit en aurait certainement rit de bon cœur. Mais il ne le fit pas, non, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire: rire. À cet instant présent il voulait juste pleurer, se laisser aller. Ce serait une victoire sans festin, sans fête, sans sourire, sans joie.

Bientôt tous les nains l'avaient rejoint, la tête baissé, mais ne lâchant pas la statue dorée des yeux. Comment allaient-ils dire ça à Kili et Fili ? Comment allaient-ils leur dire que leur oncle était mort de son propre chef pour sauver les siens ? C'était courageux, admirable, mais bien trop horrible pour deux jeunes frères.

Bilbon, Balin restèrent sur place et dirent au reste des nains de rentrer à la ville, ils devaient prendre des nouvelles et aller porter leurs sombres nouvelles. Les nains quittèrent donc la salle à contre cœur, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le grand édifice d'or.

Puis se fit au tour de Balin et du hobbit de plonger leur regard sur cet or. Là, en dessous, se trouvait prisonnier leur roi. Était-il encore en vie ? Pouvait-il avoir survécu ? Et surtout, y avait avait-il un moyen de le libérer ? Le nain barbu plancha sur la question, il eut d'abord des idées, elles semblaient probables, mais se révélaient au final être irréalisable. Leur plus grand espoir aurait été de faire fondre l'or du côté du roi. Ils auraient pu, mais la chaleur nécessaire aurait mit fin au jour de l'héritier de Thrain... SI celui-ci n'était pas déjà dans un autre monde.

De leur côté les nains étaient redescendu jusqu'à la barque. La traversée du lac fut des plus rapides, et dès qu'ils furent sur place, ils constatèrent avec joie que Kili était sauvé, tout comme ceux qui était resté avec lui. Mais eux, ceux qui étaient restés, virent parfaitement que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Le visage pâle de leurs amis étaient suffisamment communicateurs. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots, les larmes vinrent d'elles même aux yeux des jeunes neveux de Thorin.

Ils avaient comprit qui ne reviendrait pas, ils savaient parfaitement que si quelqu'un avait été blessé, ou était mort, ce serait leur oncle. Il avait toujours été le premier à donner sa vie pour les siens. Aujourd'hui c'était eux qui en payaient le prix. Et il était trop élevé, bien trop élevé.

Quelques habitants de la ville comprirent eux aussi devant la tristesse des nains. Et Bard s'en vit tellement honteux, lui qui avait douté du nain, qui l'avait accusé de réveiller le dragon sans se soucier des autres. Cela était impossible, Thorin, fils de Thrain, roi sous la montagne, ne pouvait pas être mort, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il venait à peine de retrouver sa patrie, son passé, son chez-soi.

Les nains restant prirent le bateau avec ceux qui étaient revenus. Ils devaient absolument aller sur place.

Et ils y arrivèrent. Kili et Fili s'écroulèrent immédiatement au pied de la grande effigie d'or. Malgré le rideau de larmes qui troublait leurs vue, ils voyaient clairement leur oncle, lutant contre le monstre, emprisonné dans l'or massif. Son écu de chêne entre les dents du dragon, bloquant sa mâchoire. Fili se rapprocha plus près et passa sa main sur la joue d'or de son oncle. Il avait tant de mal à y croire, et pourtant, ces deux moulages d'or semblaient n'attendre qu'une seule chose : le jour de leur réveil.

L'argent avait toujours tué dans leur famille, le père et le grand père de Thorin en était devenu fou au point de mourir pour lui. Mais Thorin ne méritait pas ça. Il avait certes pendant un moment flanché du mauvais penchant de sa famille, mais par la manière dont il était mort, il avait prouvé qu'il était différent, qu'il serait un roi différent. Il aurait été roi, pas grâce à l'Arkenstone, non, grâce au respect qu'il inspirait, aux valeurs qu'il représentait.

Balin s'en voulut soudainement, il avait été si mauvais avec lui quelques heures avant, déclarant qu'il était aussi orgueilleux et avare que ses ancêtres.

Alors qu'il alla chercher les deux frères, pour les détacher de l'or dans lequel était leur oncle, le nain à barbe blanche en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille du roi, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre :

« Je me trompais. Vous êtes différents, vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Pardonnez-moi. »

Kili et Fili éloignés, la compagnie se rassembla autour d'eux. Les nains auraient aimé pouvoir leur apporter le soutien dont ils avaient besoin, mais ils savaient que rien ne pourrait faire oublier leur peine.

Seul le temps pourrait les guérir.

Mais une chose était sure, dans tous les royaumes, toutes les races, tous sauraient qui était Thorin écu de chêne. Tous saurait pourquoi il était mort. Le nom de « nain » deviendrait synonyme de bravoure, car s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur les nains, c'est que jamais ils ne mourraient à genoux, s'ils périraient ce serait les armes à la main et le regard fier. Voilà ce qu'était la définition d'un nain.

Bientôt cela devint réalité, l'histoire de la statue et de ce combat fit le tour du royaume. Sa légende remplaça pas à pas celle de la prise de la montagne par Smaug. Et Fili prit la place de roi des nains, à contre cœur, mais il le fallait, les royaumes voisins avaient besoin de quelqu'un à suivre : Erebor n'était pas encore sauvé, quelque part des forces malveillantes se préparaient, mais quand cette guerre viendrait ils ne seraient pas seul : Elfes, Humains, et Nains s'associeraient dans cette bataille. Au nom de ce roi tombé pour une juste cause.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Un petit review ne fait jamais de mal :)**


End file.
